Logan Thirtyance
Logan Austin Thirtyacre is a American puppeteer, voice actor, writer, screenwriter and producer who is notably known for his work of the adult plush-puppetry web-series: SuperMarioLogan. Logan Thirtyacre will co-write the upcoming 2018 sequel of The Team Fan Movie. Biography Logan Thirtyacre was born in Pensacola, Florida in 1994. He got inspiration to do Mario plush videos after watching FroggyCompany's Mario plush videos in 2007. He created his first YouTube channel in 2007 at the age of 13, which was called supermariologan1994, but he deleted it shortly afterwards because the account's name had his birth year, and he didn't want to post personal information on the internet. Logan used to live with his parents, which was where the videos took place. However, he decided to move forward in his life and moved into an apartment. He is still doing videos there, and is looking for a permanent home. He moved into a new house and began filming there in October 2016, located at 763 Mohegan Circle in Cantonment, Florida. Since then, his girlfriend Chilly lives with him. Logan is a Christian. However, still occasionally throws some content that challenges Christian beliefs. Logan has suffered many health problems over the years this including having recent unexpected surgeries (like a gallbladder removal and kidney stones especially superior mesenteric artery syndrome, West Nile Virus and Spinal Meningitis) and having a dark and troubled past. To this day, he still gets sick when he eats, and can't sleep or lay down if he just ate. But despite his past of hail and hardships, that doesn't stop him from being cool. He still remains the awesome internet whiz he is today. YouTube career Logan's original channel was SuperMarioLogan1994, which he closed. Then, Logan started another channel called SuperMarioLogan on December 8, 2007. He posted his first Mario video on December 8, 2007, which was Super Mario Got Milk, a live-action plush remake of the Got Milk Super Mario 64 commercial from the late 1990s. SuperMarioLogan has made many plush videos ever since and has became popular on the internet a year later, soon having a website, this wiki and 800,000+ subscribers. On March 1, 2008, Logan made a 2nd channel known as SuperLuigiLogan. This channel was originally for SLL Movies and SLL Shorts, as well as animations and gameplay/Let's Plays. After 5 videos, Logan decided to drop everything (except gameplay, which lasted a little bit longer before Logan took it out) and make it a channel for updates and other things connecting to his main channel. At some point, he accidentally clicked a link that changed the title of the channel to his name. Later though, Logan fixed the problem and renamed it SuperLuigiLogan. Later on April 15, 2008, Logan made his 3rd channel, SuperBowserLogan. It's main purpose was gaming videos, and occasionally camera tests and random things such as a fake non-stop 2 trailer. Also on the same day as SuperBowserLogan's creation, he also made a 4th channel known as SuperPeachLogan (now Chilly). It is mainly for uploading videos of his cats. Logan is now an adult and still makes plush videos to this day. He sometimes uploaded a many random videos at a time, but now makes two highly professional videos every week now. He deleted some of his older videos after realizing how poorly-made they were (though they can still be found on a YouTube channel called SML archive). He has an older brother named Lance and a younger sister named Haleigh. He has voiced some of the characters of his webseries, SuperMarioLogan Trivia *In Logan's earlier videos, he is shown to have a slight British accent. But in his more recent videos, his accent sounds more American. *Logan is the second partnered plush tuber, first being MarioMario8989. *Logan has done the second most SLL Taste Tests out of any cast member. *Logan has said in a 2014 interview with Daxter5150 that he has well over 300 plushes and puppets in his possession. *Logan has said that he thinks "YouTube is dying in a weird way" because people who do gaming videos (which he thinks takes no effort) such as PewDiePie are more popular then people who make something that takes talent, like his videos. *Logan's least favorite instrument is the violin. *Logan's birth date resembles the air date of a Brum episode. *Logan's biggest fear is getting cancer and dying, because he's had so many sicknesses he is extremely paranoid. **One of his smaller fears is poisonous spiders. *Logan's favourite NFL football team is the Dallas Cowboys and New England Patriots. He has seen both teams play. *Logan is rumored to be planning to propose to Chilly soon. *He mentioned the Internet meme "Mama Luigi" in I got tagged "5 facts", being a unintentional foreshadowing of the character with the same name. *Logan has stated the reason he doesn't censor swears all the time is because he thinks there funny and censoring them would take away the humor. **This also means that people should stop saying "he forgot to censor a swear". Because it's intentional. Tagged Facts *Fact 1: Logan likes to paint *Fact 2: Logan likes watching football *Fact 3: Logan likes to watch the The Super Mario Bros. Super Show (the first of the three DiC Mario cartoons). *Fact 4: Logan's favorite cat out of all his cats is named "Precious". Criminal Record Despite being an extremely good and decent person, Logan has actually broken the law once and gotten punished for it. He got a speeding ticket for driving 66 miles per hour in a 30 mile per hour zone. Logan had to go to court, and sentenced with a $500 fine for his crime. Logan swore to himself afterwards that he would never break the law again. External links * Official SML Website * SuperMarioLogan Category:Cast and crew